


midwinter

by Faswlya



Series: blackWHITE [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, Significant Numbers of Original Characters, Unreliable Narration, White Space - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: "What does it feel like?""Feathers falling on fresh snow."A wizard tries to stop his world from collapsing.It doesn't go well.





	midwinter

_"What does it feel like?"_

_"Feathers falling on fresh snow."_

_"That sounds very sad."_

 

 

_"It's better than nothing."_

+++

"Ugh, why would they send me to hack a computer? Most of these boxes of bolts tend to explode when I touch them." 

"Exactly."

"Mierda, why aren't you here? You can EMP the shite out of these things if ya want them gone, ya know."

"You know why."

"Huuuush, I know, I know. But gah, is hacking always this slow?" 

"Don't your potions take upwards of three days sometimes?"

"...I've give ya that one."

"Heh. Now be careful when you bypass the next ice...and you're in. What do you see?"

"Tch, who writes their reports in fuckin Latin?"

"This is why we sent you in, Spark. See anything?"

"Not much yet...still looking...gah this is...wait..."

"Spark?" 

"Hoo boy. I found something interesting now. Fun, fun, fun."

"What did you find?"

"The good, the bad, and the very, very ugly."

+++ 

"Who is he?"

"We've met him before. Reyes, Gabriel. Often known by the tag Reaper. Mercenary, often seen working with Talon, but obviously we can draw better conclusions from this file pack. Known for fighting with dual shotguns and being incorporeal. Think of him like Churro or Squash, except with a humanoid form and two shotguns."

"He may be as snarky as your wyrmling companion, but I highly doubt he's as talkative as that water spirit."

"Yea probably not, but the basic concept the same. Have ya seen him shrug before?"

*click*

"And this lady is..."

"LaCroix, Amélie. Was known by the tag Widowmaker. She was Talon's trademark sniper. She had a run-in with DMC. Her status is unknown."

"Ah. If I remember correctly the clock tower was blasted to pieces in the process. The young hellion was complaining about the mess."

"Why did we hire those idiotas again?"

"Does it matter right now?"

"...onward."

*click* 

"Who are they?"

"Good question. I dunno. Our eyes scoured most of the files, and this is all she came up with. They tagged him as Mą'ii. Coyote. He shows up in everyone elses file, but it's practically no information elsewhere other than he's a guy, his face is covered, and he's undoubtedly vital to this Project."

"..."

"What's up, silvertongue?"

"I've...seen him before. I think. I dunno, I can't remember."

"That's not good."

"...something seems off. How old is this Project? Didn't Reaper only started working for Talon in the last few years? Widowmaker couldn't have been working for them for more than 10, right?"

"At least 40 years."

"...come again?"

"'M not lying. This Project has been effective for at 40 years, according to the date of the earliest entry. It's probably started earlier. It was likely a response to the SEP program because it draws parallels to a much older program."

"Talon didn't even exist 40 years ago."

"And I believe that our true targets are using Talon as a front. Plus, now you're just making silly excuses. You, of all people, know what some people do for power and control. You said were once part of _them,_ after all."

"..."

"Think about it. Wasn't their motto "By any means necessary"? Plus you said that one of the leaders took a IED to the face and shook it off-"

"Alright. Get to the point, wizard."

"You and I know that _they_ don't go down easy. They may have stepped into the shadows for a while, but now they're stepping out."

"Their reason?"

"This."

*click*

"..."

"..."

"...what-"

"Supposedly, their best assassin was raised from birth. Who's ta say they wouldn't try that again? Who's ta say they won't succeed? They certainly did well with Thirteen."

"But...who is he? And why him?"

"Well. That's what we need ta find out."

+++

"The group's called Overwatch?"

"Yeah, Spark. Bout eight years ago they were disbanded. Bout two years ago they reformed. Kinda reminds you of the дедa's old group, ja?"

"Kolzak, that's years ago. Everyone thinks they're legends now."

"Ja. But you and I know that isn't true."

"Too many people know that ain't true. But lets talk Overwatch, kay?"

"Right, right. Overwatch, a group created to try to establish and mantain world peace, yadaya. Here's the file pack."

*thunk*

"That's a lotta people."

"Not just people, places too. They have several bases."

"Huh."

"These are who you and Mirakea are meeting in a few days."

"Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. Why them?"

"They happen to have been in Overwatch before its reformation. Both are fairly charismatic and they're good at getting out of sticky situations and staying undercover. If you both don't outright kill them, they'll probably take you both back to base to see Winston."

"...Kolzak, one of them is a cyborg."

"Ah right. You gonna be okay?"

"Only if she decides ta show."

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing they've seen before. But if not, here's a working dummy phone."

"Thanks, Kolzak."

"I wish you luck, друг."

+++

"You seem nervous Spark."

"Ya ain't wrong. We're meeting a cyborg."

"I have faith you won't hurt them."

"Not something I can control well, Kea. 'S the curse of what I do. But I think I'll be okay. Churro's here. She's not being an ass today. Hooray!"

"..."

"That must be them. Ya ready?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who were wondering where I went.  
> Here we are.
> 
> My first original story! I have no idea where this is going.  
> Okay I do, but I wasn't always the best writer. Lets hope for the best.
> 
> I wanna thank [Smalls2233](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233) cause you're the best for inspiring this crazy shenanigans.


End file.
